The abandoned god
by UnknownNelson
Summary: Shiba Tatsuya is abandoned and found by the Saegusa Family. What will become of him? REUPLOAD that I deleted because I thought it sucked.


**OK, so to celebrate the new light novel translation coming out soon (I hope) I tried my hand at a fanfic. The results are below, and in my opinion pretty terrible, but I am basically failing english anyway, so don't expect too much of me. Anyway, if anyone wants to do something with this story, please do, I got kind of bored of writing this after the first paragraph, so I don't plan on continuing this. Plus, I stole the idea from ferduran's challenge anyway, so yeah.**

* * *

Yotsuba Eisaku rubbed his temples, trying to avoid the impending headache that is to come after reporting his grandson's powers. From a technical standpoint, Tatsuya is a total failure of a magician and represents the waste of time and valuable energy on the part of Shiba Miya, his daughter. Tatsuya is the result of Miya trying to give her child extraordinary magical abilities. But Tatsuya's abilities are anything but magical. Tatsuya cannot use magic to change the eidos of his targets, but can only decompose them and revert them to a point they were anytime within 24 hours in the past. However, this can lead to the power to destroy the world (thank you Einstein), or literally undo the big bang. Needless to say, this is not something that can be ignored.

The headache comes from what to do with Tatsuya. _Well, I might as well just let her figure it out. After all, the decision of what to do with this child lies not with me, but with it's mother._ The problem with this lies in the fact that mothers are known for not wanting anything negative to happen to their children, even ones with whom they have not had the time to form any emotional bonds with. _We will just have to hope that she makes the right decision. If not, I can always have someone kill the child later._

* * *

Shiba Miya stands shell shocked. She has just been told that her child has the power to literally end the world. She has also been told that he is useless as a magician and not worthy as a Yotsuba. To make matters worse, it has fallen on her shoulders to decide what to do with the child.

"Otou-sama… Otou-sama, tell me what to do. I-I cannot… I cannot…"

Miya falls into hysterics. She knows that there is no place for her child among the Yotsuba. Leaning forward, Eisaku presents his shoulder to Miya, which she starts sobbing into.

"... I understand. I will bring this up for discussion among the branch families, but the ultimate decision lies with you, Miya."

"I don't want it! Give it to Maya… let the branch families decide. Just don't make me do this to my child!"

Miya then flees the study, leaving no room for a reply. _Well, I guess that makes things this much easier_ Eisaku thought. _Maya will certainly take care of the child. Guess I better go find her._

* * *

Yotsuba Maya smiles cruelly. Ever since that incident 30 years ago, she has been waiting for a chance to get back at her sister. To hurt her. To make her feel the pain and grief of loss. To make her in such pain that life becomes hell, and death seems a better alternative. Then, she will prolong Miya's life and agony for as long as it entertains her. After that, she will have no further use to Maya, and what do you do to people with no use? You get rid of them. That's right, Maya is plotting a way to torture and kill her twin sister, all under the pretense of sympathy. **(A/N: There is a way to do this. Two points to the first person who figures it out!)**

Maya rises from her seat among the Yotsuba families conference. Since Eisaku has already decided to stay out of this, Maya has the highest authority of the people present.

"We cannot allow such a such a monster to exist. Any destruction wrought upon this world by Tatsuya would fall on our shoulders and our shoulders alone. As it stands, he… it is a risk to us all. He cannot be allowed to live!"

Mutters of agreement circled throughout the room, albeit reluctantly. Eisaku rises to speak.

"So it is decided. We shall abandon young Tatsuya in the snow of the mountains (normally there would be no snow in April, but global cooling and all). Nothing could survive that" he says confidently.

Seeing no dissent, the plans were carried out.

* * *

Saegusa Koichi was driving slowly down the snowy, treacherous mountainside in spirals, when he felt a jolt in the information dimension. Motioning for his driver to check it out, they found a baby male naked in the snow slowly turning blue. All of the sudden, he became warm, the blue tint left his face, and he became a normal-looking child again. Koichi picked him up and brought him into the car, wondering what he could do with the baby.

* * *

 **OK, so I am going to keep Tatsuya's name as Shiba, just to make things easier. Also, he's really OOC, almost to the level of being a new character, but I just kind of wanted to write him this way. Don't judge me.**

* * *

When Saegusa Koichi, head of the Saegusa clan, calls you in personally to reprimand you, you know you've f*cked up. Unless, of course, your name is Shiba Tatsuya. For Tatsuya, this is pretty much a daily occurrence. In fact, Tatsuya was reprimanded so often, that every day at 6:00 pm, he went and knocked on the door to the study. And every day, the response was always: "come in," spoken in a disappointed voice.

The reprimand today was quite long, leaving both parties exhausted before even the halfway point. It went something like this:

"Tatsuya, why were the cakes we were supposed to serve tonight floating around and splatting all over the servants?"

"umm…"

"And why did they contain an orange paint that stains so deeply, there is no choice but to throw away the clothes which were hit? The servants will be orange for a week!"

"Ummm, well… I wanted to test out a new project I had been working on…"

*sigh* "Tatsuya, you are too smart to be wasting your time and effort on this foolishness. I'm sure that if you tried you could be in college already if you tried, instead of spending your time developing a _stain_ of all things! What possible use is there for a stain!"

"Pranking servants."

Facepalming hard, Koichi replied with: "That's enough! I'm taking away your lab for a week. Go study or play video games like a normal child and get out of my hair."

Sighing, Tatsuya left the room. Mayumi had mentioned something about another prank he had done that he hadn't thought anyone knew about, and was blackmailed into doing her homework.

 _Might as well hurry up and do this before dinner. She's only 10, so she can't have much homework anyway._

Oh how wrong Tatsuya was.

* * *

After doing Mayumi's excessive homework that she had saved up for weeks, Tatsuya still had a couple of minutes of free time.

 _I better take this time to train some._

Tatsuya needed training. You see, Tatsuya had a rather weird affliction. Tatsuya's consciousness was slowly taking over his subconsciousness. This can't exactly be described as malignant, because he can devote a lot more time towards his thoughts and reaction speed, as well as use adrenaline to be stronger than normal. However, he had to manage a lot of boring stuff, and have a VERY detailed knowledge of his body. Hence Tatsuya's training included a lot of reading and meditation.

One thing of note is that this subconscious control ability had one HUGE benefit: Tatsuya could cast magic without a CAD and could cast almost every magic by repurposing some of his brain as more magic calculation area. However, he would lose a bodily function by doing so, and therefore had to be careful as to what areas he used. For example, if he used the heartbeat control or breathing areas of the brain **(A/N: I am not a neuroscientist. I have no idea what I'm talking about. This is probably not accurate in the least.)** Tatsuya would die rather quickly. On the other hand, if he used more of the logic circuits of his brain, he might do something stupid, or if he used the emotional part, he might do something really bad. Thus Tatsuya had to train in this daily to ensure he didn't screw up.

And so Tatsuya meditated. Well, I say meditated but it's more like he focused on understanding everything about the human body-specifically his.

* * *

After school the next day, Tatsuya and Mayumi went to go out to eat. Their father had a dinner party that they really didn't want to go to, and so they sucked up to their mother, doing all sorts of household chores and the like, and finally convinced her to let them abstain from the party.

Tatsuya and Mayumi went to a nice italian restaurant, unfortunately accompanied by the annoying bodyguard Nakura. Nakura was the guardian for Mayumi, who as of yet couldn't defend herself very well. Koichi tried giving Tatsuya a guardian, but Tatsuya ended up giving him the slip so often that there was deemed to be no point **(A/N: is this right?).**

Tatsuya had a pasta alfredo, and Mayumi had and antipasto, as she was trying to watch her weight. Tatsuya, of course, could just make his body do away with excess calories in the form of waste, and thus had no need to diet. Both of them were feeling bored, and Nakura was not even a half decent conversationalist, so they just acted like he wasn't there and struck up a conversation.

"Otou-sama wants me to skip a couple of grades to be in your class." Tatsuya said.

"Really? That seems kind of counterproductive, if we want to influence First High as much as we can. After all, this is the ideal setup to have the highest number of Saegusa Student Council Presidents, without having Kasumi or Izumi fail a grade." Was Mayumi's response.

"Hmm, I guess so. What other motives could he have? It would have to be something worth more than two years of influence over the budding magicians for him to want me to do this. He's been bugging me about it for a while."

Mayumi looked thoughtful, and the two sat in silence considering it for a while, before Mayumi started blushing furiously.

 _She must have arrived at the same conclusion I did._

In truth, if Tatsuya didn't have the control he did over his facial capillaries, he would have been blushing too.

 _Well, at least I can have some fun with this!_

"What is it Mayumi?"

"... well, erm…"

"Come on. Out with it!"

"Well… you know how you are adopted…"

"Yes. I do. I fail to see the relevance to this situation, however."

"Well, erm. And you have quite significant magical ability…"

"And?"

"..."

At this point Nakura burst out laughing. He laughed so hard he nearly faceplanted into his salad.

"Come now, Tatsuya. Don't make Mayumi-ojou-sama say it. She means to say that you may end up getting married!"

* * *

 **So that's chapter two! I ended up quite thoroughly enjoying this one, so expect more in the future! Please review, I need some negative comments to improve my writing and not fail english class!**

* * *

 **OK, so I'm going to try and use some more descriptive language in this one. Tell me if it gets to be too much. I did absolutely jack sh*t in school today and managed to find the time to write this.**

* * *

Tatsuya and Mayumi were in a dimly lit italian restaurant with Mayumi's guardian, Nakura. The three were sitting around a table made of a dark wood, lit by a large chandelier hanging from the ceiling. They were sitting in the middle of the bottom floor, surrounded by off-white circular walls with a stairway with and elaborate cast-iron railing winding it's way around the sides to an upper floor.

At the moment, Mayumi was blushing furiously and looking at the floor to her bottom-right, while Nakura was cackling and even Tatsuya couldn't avoid cracking a grin. Even though Tatsuya was only eight, he had a remarkable understanding of social customs, and found this quite amusing. Note, however, that while Tatsuya had an understanding of social customs, he rarely chose to follow them, and often came across as cold and rude, failing to convey the proper respect to his betters.

Mayumi was stuttering incoherently. She nearly spilled her water on her red flower petaled dress. On the topic of clothing, both Tatsuya and Nakura were wearing nearly identical suits. Tatsuya decided to give her a break, or she would probably do something indescribably evil to him, like give him homework. Tatsuya hated homework more than anything.

"Well, probably. I bet Otou-sama has had something like this in mind ever since he adopted me in the first place. After all, he made my name to be Shiba instead of Saegusa, and whenever we have parties he makes me pretend to be a guest or lets me go off and do whatever. He probably plans to marry us off, and is doing this just to prevent a large media explosion."

Mayumi, having regained her composure, said "Probably. Anyway, this is kind of an awkward subject for me anyway, so can we change it please?"

Knowing that Mayumi had composed herself, Tatsuya felt he could have a little fun with this. In a teasing voice, he said "What, do you not want to marry me?" Tatsuya knew full well that this could backfire terribly, but he just couldn't resist. However, what he was not expecting was what actually happened.

Mayumi's still delicate composure shattered, and her face, which was just now starting to lighten, went to an even deeper red, perfectly matching the color of her crimson dress. Combined with her eyes, it made for a very interesting look. She continued stuttering, and ended up saying something like this:

"Well… I mean... I'm not totally against it." in a voice so quiet that even Nakura, who had very excellent hearing, could not make out her words. Unfortunately for her, Tatsuya was training his hearing now, and could make out every single heartbeat in the shop. He decided to file this information away for later.

* * *

Having finished dinner in relative peace (or embarrassed silence, on the part of Mayumi), Tatsuya still had about 3 weeks worth of homework to catch up on. The way their elementary school worked was it assigned a small amount of homework every day and then collected it once a month. Tatsuya, having been forced to do a week's worth of homework by his mother, only had 3 weeks worth due tomorrow, a pretty rare occurrence. Normally, Tatsuya used an AI to do his homework, but that was stored in his lab, which he was locked out of for another three days still. Thus Tatsuya had to do his homework by hand. In all honesty, the time and effort that Tatsuya spent in developing the AI was many times more than he would ever spend on homework, but Tatsuya didn't care. At least he enjoyed the process.

Going to his room, Tatsuya estimated that it would take an hour to do a week's worth of homework, and since it was 9 PM, he would still have six hours before he had to get ready for school in the morning. As a side effect of having a diminishing subconscious, Tatsuya didn't need sleep. Since sleep is a process equivalent to clearing the RAM on a computer, Tatsuya could do it while he was awake, or just not use short term memory at all and just write to his long term memory. Of course, by doing this he remembers everything, most of which is useless, so he deletes things like the oh-so-many times his brain remembers the light green color of the wall.

However, Tatsuya only got an hour and a half into his homework when he was called by Koichi. Confused, Tatsuya inquired as to why he was summoned.

"Toshu-sama has not told me the specifics, but I do not imagine that you will be berated again tonight." was the response of the servant normally sent on errands for Koichi. Over the years, the two had developed a slightly closer relationship than is normal, or would be approved of, but still considered each other to be friends. Tatsuya said nothing more on the subject as the two walked along the darkly painted yet well lit hallway. The purpose of this coloring was to make whoever walked through it feel at home.

Finally arriving at the the study, the servant turned and left with a bow (he couldn't be friendly in public without losing his job). Entering the study, Tatsuya was immediately bored by his surroundings. The entire room was a deeply stained cedar wood. The actual color of the wall was something of a light gray, but the wall was completely covered by books bound in dark reds and greens. As to why Koichi had all of these books, Tatsuya had no idea. Tatsuya had read most of them using the internet anyway, so he didn't understand why these books were here.

 _Maybe it's just to complete the welcoming look, so as to better loosen the tongues of the people negotiating here._

Banishing such useless thoughts from his head, Tatsuya sighed as he saw that the large green and bronze studded desk chair was turned towards the window, even though the curtains were closed.

 _Otou-sama always did like the dramatic entrance. This one is a bit too cliché though._

Sighing again, Tatsuya swallowed his complaint, as whenever Koichi made a grand entrance, it was a signal that Tatsuya was not called here on personal business, but rather on official family business. It also meant that Tatsuya was supposed to act like a servant or underling, something which irked Tatsuya quite a bit. After all, he still had some homework to do, and his father wouldn't even let him use the AI.

However, as Koichi turned around, he had an almost victorious expression on his face. This usually meant something bad for whoever he was negotiating with.

"Tatsuya-kun, I have summoned you here to meet someone important. This is Kitakata Ushio, and old friend of mine. I would like you to work with his R&D team instead of spending your time on whatever foolishness you usually do."

For a moment, Tatsuya betrayed a look of surprise, before replacing it with an even mask of blankness. He was examined by Ushio, with his steely and yet not uncomfortable eyes, from the large difference in their heights. Ushio was a tall, thin, majestic man, with the strength to take the lead. That much was apparent from just one glance from Tatsuya. However, Ushio was a completely different man in terms of personality. That much was revealed when he grinned, stuck out a hand, and said:

"A pleasure to meet with you, Shiba Tatsuya-kun. My name is Kitayama Ushio. I look forward to working with you."

Returning the greeting, Tatsuya cocked his head questioningly at his father, and Ushio, noticing this, said:

"Ah, Kitakata is a business name. My real name is Kitayama. More importantly, I have heard great things about you from your family head. I am curious though, as to how an eight year old child has the magical brilliance to develop a system as advanced as the loop cast system, which no one else was even close to finishing a prototype."

"Well, I didn't come up with the idea. I merely looked at it from a different angle than everyone else."

"Really. Well, I don't expect you to divulge your secrets right off the bat, but I do expect great things from such a prodigy."

Frowning at his watch, Ushio looked up and said "I am most terribly sorry, but I happen to have another engagement quite soon, and will have to depart momentarily."

To which Koichi replied: "It is no problem. I didn't schedule very much ahead anyway, this is more than I could have asked for.

"Well, please excuse me." Was the reply, and Ushio strode out of the quaint study.

Making sure that Ushio had left the room, Tatsuya turned to Koichi in confusion and irritation.

"Otou-sama" he said, an eye twitching, probably on purpose. "Pray tell what is this about?."

The only response was for Koichi to hand Tatsuya a large dark blue three ring binder with the name Kitakata on the front.

"Have this memorized by tomorrow."

Koichi strode off, leaving Tatsuya sighing and wondering how he was going to memorize this and do his homework as well. Maybe he could ask Mayumi to bail him out, although knowing her, she would make him pay it back tenfold.

* * *

 **So, did the descriptive language work out? I hope it did, it was kind of hard to write. I may redo chapters one and two after getting a few more out. Next chapter will either be a middle school chapter or Okinawa, I haven't decided yet. Please review.**

* * *

 **Sorry about the slow update, sickness + writers block + discovering Malzahar took up all of my time. I couldn't decide between which one to do, so I just decided to do both :P**

 **Okinawa, summer of 2092**

Shiba Tatsuya was going over his notes for his presentation for the umpteenth time, in preparation for his debut as the inventor of the loop cast system. Tatsuya had developed this system about five years ago, and had since followed it up with a series of brilliant CADs and activation sequences perfectly capitalizing on his system. He and his team, which had been skeptical at first but now wholeheartedly idolized him, had just solved the second Great Weight Magic puzzle, and were ready to unveil it. Well, they had solved the puzzle, but they lacked the necessary technology to actually implement it, so their solution remained on the theoretical level.

However, they were presenting for the first time at the biggest magical tech expo in the country, which only happened once every four years. The reason that they hadn't done this in the past was because Tatsuya was a nine-year-old. It would be rather difficult to convince the country that a child of nine years invented the most useful magical invention of the decade. Well, they could always have had someone else present it, but the lab director Ushiyama and all of his subordinates had refused to do so, claiming that it is Tatsuya's credit, and that the world can wait to find out who the mysterious inventor is. They ended up deciding to give Tatsuya a nickname, something awesome. Taurus Silver is the name that was decided on, and all of the credit went to this alias.

When the Kitakata tech department declared that they would be unveiling the identity of Taurus Silver at the Okinawa Tech Expo, Japan's magical community went wild, and the excitement only built from there.

Anyway, Tatsuya was dressed in a straight silver-gray suit with a white shirt and a shiny silk tie. Tatsuya had considered dying his hair silver and wearing gray contact lenses as well, but his father deemed it to be overkill and a pain in the butt. Koichi and the rest of the Saegusa main family were sitting in the front row of the audience, there to cheer Tatsuya on and to take a vacation. Also, Yotsuba Miya had decided to attend to attend the tech expo. Normally the Saegusa would be very shocked and would have people watching her 24/7, but their intelligence had revealed that Miya was a higher up of Four Leaves Technology, which was another of the more prominent magical technology companies, so Koichi thought little of it.

The person going before Tatsuya had discovered something rather major: the existence of one of the cardinal codes. Cardinal codes are generic magic sequences which can be used to create any magic within their system relatively easily. The one discovered by the presenter, whose name was Kichijouji Shinkurou, had to do with weight magic.

 _How ironic._ Tatsuya thought. _Well, unfortunately for this other child prodigy, I will be stealing his spotlight. Maybe I can recruit him later, but Saegusa intelligence says that he lives in a different region._

Banishing such useless thoughts from his mind, Tatsuya went over his speech one final time before standing up and heading to the stageside. The stage was a fairly typical concert hall, with aluminum suspenders lifting up a rack for lights as well as a plastic membrane to keep the water off of the presenters and their electronics. The presentations were given at night, so as to provide for easier viewing of the large presentation terminal.

The announcer said "And now for the one we have all been waiting for, whose identity even I will be finding out for the first time, please welcome TAURUS SILVER!"

Luckily for the announcer, he had turned off the mic just before, as he promptly dropped it after seeing Tatsuya come out. The audience stopped their applause, gave a nearly collective gasp, and then gave a standing ovation. One would have thought that this was a concert, given the noise level of the concert hall. Mayumi gave Tatsuya a surreptitious thumbs up. Tatsuya returned a brief smile, which Miya took careful note of.

At the crowd which had still not quieted down, Tatsuya frowned internally before giving a signal for silence. A couple of moments passed before he opened his mouth to speak. Unfortunately for Tatsuya and the crowd, he never got that chance.

 ***BWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE***

An air raid horn went off. Using his elemental sight ability, Tatsuya was able to see a large fleet off the coast, and several groups of fighter planes in the air above them. Tatsuya frowned, and went offstage. He would normally immediately see to his family, but it was still confidential that he was related to the Saegusa. Of course, Koichi and Mayumi both went backstage, leaving Kasumi and Izumi in the care of their mother, presumably evacuating the island.

Backstage was a small white dressing room with mirrors entirely covering one wall. There were hangers for whatever clothing the presenters were wearing beforehand. Most presenters chose to just come to the event in their clothes, but Tatsuya was one of the few exceptions who changed on site.

Mayumi and Koichi looked to him expectantly, and Mayumi immediately looked away embarrassed as Tatsuya had taken the opportunity to start changing.

"Twenty battleships with landing craft, as well as another ten with railguns getting into position. I am going to go ahead and assume that you are going to fight. I would imagine that the Yotsuba are not, given the state of Yotuba Miya-san's body.

"The state of her body?" Asked Koichi.

"Hmm, you didn't notice? Overuse of magic seems to have deteriorated her health. My guess is that the Yotsuba are going to evacuate her with a helicopter, and abandon the island."

"... That is much like the Yotsuba I would suppose," Koichi said clenching a fist in anger, "they come, get what they need, and then leave the cleanup to everyone else."

"That is neither here nor there. The important thing in this case is to conceal my affiliation with the Saegusa. Plus, after this battle, I may have an excuse as to why I am in the Saegusa camp, given that I will be fighting."

At this point Tatsuya had nearly finished changing. He was now wearing a royal blue polo with a pair of light brown cargo pants. The pants had their pockets filled with random bits of hardware, which Tatsuya liked to fiddle with when given downtime.

"Onee-san, you can look now" he said, pulling on sneakers over his black dress socks. He also swung over his back a long thin steel case, the contents of which he had just finished a couple of days ago.

Mayumi asked "What's that?" More out of instinct than any real interest. Tatsuya had been making random and mostly useless things for a long time, and Mayumi no longer cared. In fact, usually when she asked him what they were, he would launch into a monologue. This time, however, he just winked at her, and walked back onstage to calm the crowd.

At the Onna air base, things were happening left and right. There was a lot of shouting, most of all from Captain Kazama Harunobu. Captain Kazama was trying his best to get his troops to the Okinawa tech expo, which was quite obviously the target of the invading forces. He was also requesting forces from further inland, and asking any civilians who wished to fight to do so. Even with all of this help, however, the Great Asian Alliance had sent a massive force that would be difficult if not impossible to defeat.

Thus Kazama was very relieved when he learned that the Saegusa were on the island and were going to fight. Most of the magicians that were attending the expo were doing so because they were poor magicians who had decided to become magic artificers and were little use in a fight. If anything, they would make things harder in their determination to fight as they would need to be protected by the soldiers who could be fighting instead.

Luckily for Captain Kazama, Shiba Tatsuya was currently onstage in front of the screaming crowd.

"Esteemed ladies and gentlemen of the audience. I regret that I cannot explain my discoveries to you today, but instead I might offer my assistance in the current matters at hand. As of right now, the Great Asian Alliance is launching an invasion against this very island, most likely to steal our technology.

"I know that many of you would like to fight to protect our homeland, a noble impulse to be sure. However, I wish for you to restrain yourselves. You are not soldiers. You are magic artificers, the strength and backbone of the magical community. It would be a terrible blow for us to ward off this attack, only to have them capture you and your brilliant minds for themselves. Ultimately, the goal of the Great Asian Alliance is to improve their magical technology, which is several generations behind ours.

"Behind you and to your left there are some emergency exit doors. Please exit through those and go to the easternmost point of the island to await evacuation from inland. Thank you in advance for your cooperation."

At this point Tatsuya turned off the mic and walked offstage back towards his family. Mayumi chuckled in derision at his speech.

"I hope your actual speech was going go be better than that." Tatsuya had not shared his speech with her, hoping to make her take actual interest in the expo. "I can't tell whether that was an inspirational speech or your impersonation of a flight attendant."

Embarrassed, Tatsuya glanced away.

"I had to improv all of that you know. Even for me, that's not easy!

"Even for me!" Mayumi exclaimed. "Who do you think you are, some kind of professional entertainer? I'm surprised you even did that well!"

"That's enough you two" Koichi said, just as Tatsuya was opening his mouth to make a witty rebuttal. "Let's turn our attention to the task at hand."

"Right. I don't think fighting this out is a good idea. The potential loss of life is far too catastrophic for me to just stand by and do nothing." Tatsuya said, looking as serious as he possibly could."

"I didn't think you were that kind of person, Tatsuya." Mayumo said, looking at him oddly.

"... I mostly just don't want to have to do any paperwork."

"Ah. We'll go with the first one."

"Yeah, lets. Anyway, I'm going to go and get rid of those ships and planes. Can you handle the troops already on land."

Koichi nodded in agreement while Mayumi did a double take. She opened her mouth to talk but then Tatsuya just vanished, shocking her into silence. This was precisely the result that Tatsuya was hoping for and, unbeknownst to Mayumi, he was laughing his a*s off. Well, Tatsuya didn't actually disappear. The physical world is not an actually accurate representation of the universe. Instead, Tatsuya had found that as long as something existed in the information dimension, it was unchanged. This is the main reason that spirit magic is possible, as spirits are not physical phenomenon, but rather magical ones.

So Tatsuya was able to interact with the information dimension which, because of elemental sight, he could see as the physical world. He essentially became a ghost. So of course he named the magic "ghostly travels". The only hard parts about the magic were quickly using convergence magic on the shock wave that comes from suddenly leaving the physical world, and when re-appearing in said world, he had to make a vacuum. Decomposing the physical manifestation of his body was easy.

Anyway, Tatsuya now just changed the position of his coordinates in the information dimension, and voila. Instead of dodging magical spells, he actually teleported. His target for teleportation was a large rock outcropping near the shore overlooking **(A/N: No idea if this exists. Don't take my word for it.)** the enemy forces. He took off the slim case that was hanging on his back and opened it. The case looked a lot like a fly-fishing rod aluminum case, as it was a cylinder with a latch at one end and a strap attached to one side near the ends. The only difference is that is was a little bit shorter than it's fishing pole counterpart.

Inside the tube was a thin black tube made of carbon fiber, a brown paper packet of gunpowder, and a rocket shaped heavy bullet. Tatsuya lifted the thick carbon fiber tube and placed the gunpowder in the top. He then rested it against a rock opening up. Reaching out and grabbing the bullet, he started working a way too complicated magic. The gist of this magic was to constantly alert him as to where it was while causing enemies to not notice it. It was a combination of a magical dye and the ancient magic ghostwalker, and it took him about thirty seconds to complete.

The finished product was then placed point-up into the tube, and the tube was angled to a forty-five degree angle. Tatsuya was careful not to place his body directly behind the tube, so as not to be knocked back by the recoil. Then he waited. And waited. And waited. After nearly twenty minutes, the enemy ships came into range of the rather strange gun, and he used magic to ignite the gunpowder with a really loud bang. This was no ordinary gunpowder, and the bullet went flying off in an arc, creating a sonic boom as it flew. After reaching its apoapsis, the bullet quickly descended right into the heart of the enemy troops. Halfway between the planes and the water, Tatsuya stopped the bullet. There he decomposed it, both the physical and magical portions of it, down to energy.

The result was instantaneous: a massive explosion sending steam, heat, and light flying everywhere. A tsunami was started, but then immediately vaporized by the sheer heat of the explosion. Even Tatsuya could not narrow his eyes enough to stop from going blind, so he turned away and placed an arm over his eyes. As an afterthought, he placed various light barriers over the island to stop people from getting lethal doses of gamma/x-ray/ultraviolet radiation. He then sat down just to watch the beautiful chaos he had created. To others, it was a horrible thing, blocking out the sun and symbolizing so many deaths, but Tatsuya could see the light behind it. It was like the silver lining effect but much, much bigger.

* * *

Mayumi happened to be looking out the window when it happened. The whole world seemed to erupt in fire and water, with their mutual competition eclipsing the entire world. Koichi shielded his eyes with a grunt, but Mayumi directed most of the light away with her multi-scope, and was able to keep watching. She then noticed a solitary figure standing on top of a rock between her and the apocalypse, the one spot of darkness in a world filled with cold, piercing light. Zooming in on him, she gasped out loud.

"Tatsuya…" she muttered, causing Koichi to look quizzically at her. Normally he wouldn't have been able to hear her, but their proximity in the military vehicle they were in plus the shockproof-ness of said vehicle (to stop the passenger's from going deaf from explosions when in battle) just barely allowed him to make it out. Glancing up for just a moment, he was blinded by the light. However, the retinal imprint left by the explosion showed a silhouette standing atop a large rock overlooking the ocean.

"Yeah," he said, "that looks like Tatsuya-kun."

* * *

 **Hi guys (and girls), sorry about the later walls of text. I tried to split them up as much as I could, but as you can see it didn't really work out. Ah well. Anyway, please review (I could use some actual criticism this time) if you feel up to it. Next chapters will be on actual high school life. I've kind of defeated the purpose of the light novels by not making it have anything to do with high school. Chimera629, he has the last name because Koichi doesn't want him to seem like family. Miyuki in this fanfic will not be a Shiba, nor will she be a main character (pls don't kill me Miyuki shippers). I'll try to keep making longer chapters, but no promises. Bye!**

* * *

 **So again, this is a reupload, and I was too lazy to make 4 separate documents so here you go. This is chapters 1-4. Probably little to no updates because a) I would rather work on my other fic, The Twin Souls, and b) I'm taking AP physics in sophomore year, and have literally 0 free time.**


End file.
